Noise isolating headsets are designed to provide high isolation from sounds, including voices and other noise, in the environment outside (ambient) of the headset. However, there are many situations in which a user wearing a noise isolating headset may want or need to hear sounds coming from the ambient environment. Typical noise isolating headsets may provide simple manual solutions for allowing in outside noises, for example, a button to turn off noise suppression or noise cancellation. However, it may be difficult to find the button when needed. Additionally, in some situations, a noise isolating headset wearer (user) may not hear alarm sounds warning him or her of a danger, for example. Thus, better control of noise suppression and noise cancellation in noise isolating headsets is desired.